Gone
by psychedelia
Summary: Poem at End. I use to be unpredictablelife. MariamxKai as usual.


Sudden inspiration

**Sudden inspiration.**

**As for the legend...**

Blahblah – The present

_**blahblah – The poem**_

_blahblah – the past_

"…" applies to any audible sound effects.

'…' applies only to thinking

**Both sounds/thoughts may be indifferent forms. Based on the past/present legend.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Screeeech!!"

"Bang!!"

_Mariam's POV_

I practically flew high into the air and spat out blood along the way, caused by the heavy impact of the car. When I landed onto the hard ground again, my whole body went numb followed by several cracking sounds. I couldn't move a single muscle; I can only see my groceries splattered all on the hard ground, blood slowly seeping out around me.

The sight in front of me turned blurry, but I could just vaguely recognize my lover's face. Tears slowly made way to his exotic crimson eyes, a sight I never have seen since dating him for the past 7 years. The handsome face was covered with sadness, and I, with my hand shaking violently tried to wipe it off. No matter how simple the task may seem, I could not complete it.

"Kai…" I may have died in a horrible accident, but at least I could see him the last time, and die in his arms. A lone tear fell, it was from me, my last shed tear for him, and then darkness engulfed me forever.

_Kai's POV_

A lone tear fell from her beautiful emerald eyes, before she closed them for eternity. The melancholy that grew in my heart, my supposedly ice block heart, caused me to do something I've never done in years.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" I shouted, screaming, as if hoping that the loud shouts would awake her. Nothing happened.

My horror turned into fury, it was supposed to be just a normal shopping day at the supermarket, but unexpected event destroyed it all. If looks could kill, that driver if have withered there and then as I practically glared a hole into his forehead. He reeked of liquor and was evidently drunk from his smelly breath, but now he is shaking in terror in front of Mariam's corpse. My usual emotionless eyes were filled with anger, as I marched up to him. He looked up to me, lips quivering and eyes filled with fear. I curled my fist into a ball, and punched him so hard him the face his nose bled and a tooth fell out.

Bystanders tried to hold me back, trying to convince me that she would be saved as the ambulance has arrived. My mind was bursting, I knew she was dead, I held her all along, but at the same time I do not want to believe it. The harsh reality smacked me hard in the face as I see Mariam's corpse get completely covered in white cloth and get carried away by the paramedics in a stretcher.

People gradually left, but I stood rooted at the same spot, staring at the drying pool of her blood. Tears continued to flow freely, the misery and hurt that was supposed to be kept in was uncontrollable. I fell to my knees, as the memories of our past rushed to my mind.

_**The memories, the past**_

_**It al happened so fast.**_

I stood rooted to the ground, reminiscing the past, with her, with the G-Rev, with Blitzkrieg boys, and even BioVault. Somehow, I couldn't remember my parents. Another tear fell…

_**The laughing moments,**_

_I stared at her, her sparkling emerald eyes filled with happiness as she let out a cute laugh. Putting my arms around her, we stared at Tyson getting humiliated as sadistic bystanders._

_**The crying times.**_

_I wiped her tears off, as Boris's new guinea pigs completely trashed her blade. Sharkrash has disappeared to the heavens, but seeing she was together with Mariam for at least a decade, it is hard to predict if Sharkrash would ever return. _

_**Where has it gone?**_

All these memories could never happen again… They can never be made again… I hit the ground with all my might, causing my knuckles to bleed. I look at my bleeding knuckles, and remembered every blood related accident in the past…

_**Family**_

'Who are they anyway? Is Voltaire really a family?'

_**Friends**_

'Where are they now?'

_**Lovers**_

'Mariam…'

_**The bond that binds**_

_**The love that link**_

_**Where has it gone?**_

_**Replaced by an empty mind**_

My mind slowly drifted away… As the shock of the death took its toll on me…

_**Replaced by a cold heart**_

Once again… I'll keep a place in my heart for you though Mariam.

_**Replaced by… The disappearing soul…**_

I smiled. My first genuine smile to be seen after years, and the last.

"I'm coming Mariam… I'm coming very soon…" I whispered with my last breath, falling towards the cold hard ground with my conscious gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**How was it? Good? Bad? Please review!!**

**Tyson: She does not own anything, except for the poem and the plot.**

…**EverLastingFun…**

**(Yes I changed my name again, it used to be UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE)**


End file.
